M-Tron
|Concurrent factions= Futuron Blacktron Space Police I Blacktron Future Generation Space Police II }} M:Tron (incorrectly called M-Tron) is a subtheme of the LEGO Space theme and started after Futuron in 1990 and lasted until 1993 along with Blacktron. Overview In an effort to increase interactivity, LEGO introduced magnets in the next Space theme, M:Tron. After the introduction of Space Police, M:Tron was probably conceived as the space equivalent of a fire brigade, although in the United States the theme has been marketed as a mining faction, even changing the names of the sets for the American audience to reflect this. Vehicles in this set, distinctive for their red hulls, gray trim and neon-green canopies, are devoted primarily to repair and rescue operations. They often featured crane-like attachments with magnets for picking up small cargo and tool boxes. These boxes, unfortunately, were generally not interchangeable. M:Tron was the first major Space theme that did not include a base of any kind; all sets were vehicles. M:Tron was also the last space theme to carry the LEGOLAND banner. LEGO System was the name used starting in 1992. The most popular sets included the Stellar Recon Voyager (or Rescue Star Cruiser outside the United States) and Mega Core Magnetizer (or Mobile Recovery Centre outside the United States). The Mega Core Magnetizer was the M:Tron's mobile base, that served as a home, repair station, and launching/landing center. Features Red and black bricks is what defined the M:Tron. The transparent windshields and windows were trans-neon green. M:Tron was the first theme to use magnets in their sets to hold containers, vehicles and parts together. The minifigures shared the exact same uniform - white legs, red torso with an M logo, white arms, and a black helmet with trans-neon green visor. The M:Tron also had robots, most notably in the Particle Ioniser. Many of the spaceships and vehicles carried smaller land or air based craft. Mainly of the four wheeled vehicles had a magnet on it to allow for attachment and pickup with a bigger M:Tron spaceship or vehicle. The M:Tron, along with the Blacktron, showed weapons only in the form of vehicle based or the "loud-hailer" utensil parts. Backstory The M:Tron were depicted and described as a rescue and repair faction in all catalogs except for the United States versions, where they are introduced as a mining faction. M:Tron astronauts possess many tools such as hammers, spanners and fire hoses, and are often seen helping Futuron and repairing their vehicles. The Lego Idea Book 260 has instructions for what appears to be an M:Tron ambulance, carrying a Futuron astronaut. The M:Tron were peaceful except when encountering their opposite, Blacktron Future Generation as depicted in this 1991 catalog picture. The Blacktron faction aims to steal the M:Tron's advanced technology. The M:Tron had no base units, only large space ships such as the 6956 Stellar Recon Voyager and 6989 Mega Core Magnetizer. Sets Minifigures Gallery Mtron.jpg|Proof that the title is M:TRON not M-Tron. Prototypes M-Tron_Prototype_Mecha.png|A prototype M:Tron scrapped by the LEGO Company. M-Tron Prototype Colors.png|A prototype version of M:Tron. M-Tron Transforming.png|A prototype "transforming vehicle". M-Tron Transforming1.png|The vehicle with cockpit lowered. M-Tron Crane.png|An M:Tron crane prototype. M-Tron Robot.png|Two M:Tron robot prototypes. M-Tron Walker.png|An M:Tron walker prototype. Video:1990_LEGO_M_Tron_commercial Sources * Brickjournal * BZPower Forums Category:M-Tron * Category:Themes introduced in 1990 Category:Themes Category:Discontinued Themes